clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elite Penguin Force
could an admin protect moving, a move war seems to be going on. --4th hale ( |talk|Club P) 10:58, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Done, but (oh no!) wouldn't it be better to call it Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force? The name of the game itself? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 11:33, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :TurtleShroom says the current title is more formal. But most other wikis with an article on this have it as 'Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force', and the CP wiki is pretty informal compared to them. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:40, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, I think, maybe Club Penguin: Elite Penguin force (DS) would be best, but, as long as it is linked form another article, OK. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 23:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :I think it would be better as Club Penguin: Elite Penguin force (DS). BTW I added a pic of the menu and a code card. --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 18:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Um, excuse me! I had already made a page on this game, then it was archived so it can't be edited, so I made a remake page here, but the point is, there only needs to be one page! Considering mine was first, I believe it only fair that mine stays and this one is deleted. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna attempt deleting the archived version of my page. :We know. Your new page was redirected. We need original info. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) What's up with this? When I attempt to enter my remake page, it takes me HERE. - Freeloh :Look, READ above. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah I READ ABOVE already. I don't understand what you said. - Freeloh A redirect means that when you try to access one page, you instead go to another that's set in the redirect. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Well, why is the name of my page ''redirecting to this one? - Freeloh Because this is the actuall article? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Actual Article? Hello. I made mine first. Then someone made this one AFTER I had made mine. Mine would be the original and ACTUAL article. And, I meant, what do you mean by original information? My info is (or should I say was) >:( original - Freeloh Look, I may have to block you if you're acting like that. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Acting like that? I see no problem with myself. I was simply pointing out that there is only one page needed for it, and I think an original page would be better to have then to have made the page disappear. - Freeloh They deleted the page because this one is endorsed by Tutleshroom, and, although I didn't see the "first" page, I guess that it had A) No new information. 'nuff said B) It really, really doesn't matter, when the game is actually released, we may change the name, until then... [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 07:40, 1 August 2008 (UTC) D Gamer?? Hey guys, this is be boidoh. IM not in my account because i forgot my pass. And wats with this d gamer thingy. I thing itis something like wi-fi. They explained about it on Disney 365. Say about it.. No Membership? Will the game have no membership payment? if so, that would be awesome! 22:37, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Guest 5:26 PM October 11th Of course not. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 01:50, 12 October 2008 (UTC)'' High Quality Article?!? How did this get HQA. It hasn't even been released yet, so it hardly has any info. I would say MQA article but once it's released and we know more about it, then we make it a HQA. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 17:26, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Its came out! Today 25th November the DS GAME came out in the USA. Shame I can't edit this because it's protected but just say it's avalable now and watch videos on the internet about it. People have already begun making vids. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 16:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) You can edit it now though. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale'']] (talk) 16:38, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Merge? Should this be merged with EPF Command Room, or Elite Penguin Force Agency? puffles I recently discovered that not all of the species of puffles work in the EPF. I wonder why? Maybe that should be fixed. The epick duck (talk) 02:15, July 9, 2016 (UTC)